1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of pipe insulation. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of pipe insulation for industrial food processing installations and the prevention and inhibition of biological contamination of foodstuffs during processing.
2. Background of the Related Art
Food contamination by bacteria such as salmonella, listeria monocytogenes, campylobacter jejuni, E. coli, yersenia enterocolitica and possibly others have been the cause of the loss of millions of dollars and pounds of food products being recalled from the market place and disposed of, particularly during recent years. The present invention presents a novel solution to this contamination problem thereby addressing a serious public health problem and eliminating large scale waste of food.
Currently, treatment of foods by irradiation appears to be the most efficient means for preventing bacterial contamination of foods. However, the irradiation process tends to affect certain foods, such as changing the color of red meat to an unappetizing brown. In addition, many persons and organizations are concerned about the levels of irradiation being used to ensure uncontaminated food. Therefore, processing the foods under very clean conditions and reducing the amount of irradiation to an acceptable level to ameliorate public concern and minimize aesthetic drawbacks such as color change is a better approach. Unfortunately, maintaining a very strict sanitary environment requires changing piping, hangers, pumps, equipment and all parts of the food processing system. Although generally the present existing systems that are in direct contact with food are designed for easy removal and flushing out with scalding water or steam, other mechanical piping in the area of the system, exterior of process water, including electrical conduit piping, etc. needs to be addressed. Therefore a system of covering over all piping and equipment with thermoformed PVC, higher temperature modified PVC/acrylic, chlorinated vinyl resin (CPVC), metal or coated metal in areas of scalding wash downs or steam cleaning to reduce to an absolute minimum any area where bacteria growth is possible is very important. The system of covering surfaces with PVC is fairly common in food plants, both on bare piping and on insulated piping etc. The use of PVC or CPVC with its high chlorine content deters bacteria growth, and is an ideal primary material for this use. Another advantage is that PVC covers these areas with a minimum disturbance of painted and insulated surfaces on existing systems. However, conventional PVC coverings alone can not guarantee a contaminant-free environment because conventional PVC coverings do not completely encase the assemblies. Therefore, a need exists for PVC or modified PVC pipe coverings that completely encase the mechanical assemblies present in food processing plants. Furthermore, a need exists for pipe covering which can accommodate application of biocides. Finally, there exists a need for a system combining thermoformed PVC or modified PVC-type covering in a food processing plant with reduced irradiation of foods.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a PVC or modified PVC cover which is sealed for covering assemblies of pipe and pipe insulation, hangers and support rods, wherein said cover completely encloses the entire assembly in order to prevent bacteria growth while allowing a smooth surface for easy biocide cleaning.
It is another object of the present invention to form the aforementioned cover of PVC, modified PVC/Acrylic, CPVC, metal or coated metal or any other suitable material that tends to discourage bacteria growth.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system wherein biocide can be brushed, wiped or sprayed over all the portions of the assembly to kill bacteria before installing the cover.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a space under the cover for a thin absorptive sponge type material to which a biocide can be applied periodically through one or more small resealable openings that can be formed in the cover, thereby renewing and refreshing the biocidal activity beneath the cover.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a cover comprising a split PVC tube that is pressed in place over a PVC coated support rod attached to the hanger of an assembly to be covered.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide shaped PVC, Acrylic modified PVC, CPVC (or other type) formed elbow, tees, valves, specialty fittings, bare conduit, piping, pumps and equipment that lends itself to being enclosed and/or being treated with biocide prior to being sealed in place.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a system of the aforementioned coverings for assemblies and fittings in a typical food processing facility to prevent biological contamination of foodstuffs.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide a method for preventing biological contamination of foodstuffs in a food processing facility comprising the steps of providing the aforementioned system of coverings and irradiating food at the lowest possible level that will destroy bacteria.
The present invention provides a novel thermoformed PVC, modified PVC/acrylic, CPVC, metal or coated metal covering for mechanical assemblies in food plants, such as but not limited to piping, hangers and the like whether the assemblies are insulated, uninsulated, painted, bare or otherwise. The present invention provides a continuous barrier over mechanical assemblies in food plants wherein said assemblies are highly susceptible to bacterial contamination. In one embodiment, the invention is a pipe insulation saddle for covering a clevis-type hanger and a portion of pipe supported by the hanger. It can be seen that this type of mechanical assembly is a fertile ground for bacteria growth. In this embodiment the hanger and pipe cover encases the entire hanger and pipe assembly inside a formed PVC or modified PVC shape that is sealed into place with a suitable adhesive such as but not limited to PVC cement or the like. This allows sprayed or brushed-on biocide such as but not limited to Lysol or other FDA approved material, to be applied onto the assembly prior to the installation of the cover. A small sponge material or the like can be inserted under the cover, preferably saturated with biocide prior to sealing the cover in place. A small opening or openings can be provided in the cover above the sponge area and periodic applications of biocide can be directed onto the sponge area. The opening can be sealed with PVC cement, PVC tape, a PVC patch or any reasonably suitable substitute. This and other modifications of this embodiment results in an atmosphere under the cover that deters and minimizes bacteria growth.
The smooth, chemical resistant PVC or modified PVC cover lends itself to easy cleaning such as by wipe on method.
In another embodiment the invention comprises substantially a humped formed fitting cover that is made with a deliberate hump molded in to cover existing insulated fittings. This embodiment eliminates the need to shave or remove the fitting for reinsulation, preventing possible asbestos cement contamination in the area. This is a considerable improvement over the current available alternative which is to remove the asbestos under strict regulations at very high costs. In this embodiment the PVC or modified PVC cover can accommodate the application of a biocide between the insulated fitting and the PVC cover. The biocide may be applied to the exterior of the insulated fitting or to the interior of the cover. In another embodiment a material such as a sponge for carrying a biocide may be inserted between the fitting and the formed PVC covering. The cover may further include a resealable opening for applying additional biocide after the covering is installed over the fitting. The hump feature may be applied to fitting covers for 45 degree elbows, tees and all other fittings and assemblies.
Fitting covers of all shapes may be employed with the present invention. In addition, fitting covers without the hump feature may be employed in new installations over shaped type insulations.
The foregoing embodiments provide for a system wherein a thin sponge material such as but not limited to xe2x85x9xe2x80x3 thick soft polyurethane can he saturated with Food and Drug Administration approved biocide, inserted between a cover of the present invention and fitting or assembly to be covered and the cover sealed over, creating a biocide atmosphere to prevent bacteria growth under the cover. Small openings can be provided in the cover to allow a periodic application of biocide material to maintain an antibacterial atmosphere under the sealed PVC cover or jacket. The opening can be resealed with PVC cement or a round dot of PVC tape or a suitable substitute. On CPVC jacketing and covering the opening is preferably sealed with CPVC cement. In the present invention it is critical that all joints between PVC or modified PVC covers and jacketing be sealed tight with a suitable adhesive or the like.
In embodiments in which there is insufficient space for a sponge, the biocide material can be painted on or wiped on, before applying and sealing the cover or jacketing. This system may be employed on all unions, valve covers, Victaulic type covers, specialty fittings such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,697 to Botsolas, incorporated herein by reference, flanges and the like. The present invention also applies to all bare fittings and pipes.